Rukia Engagement
by Catherina Theresia
Summary: a story about Rukia Kuchiki forced to be engagement with a man by his brother   this my second fanfiction.Hope you enjoy.  and pls review my fanfic. thx alot
1. Chapter 1

Rukia berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk sambil menendang kerikil kecil. Hari ini dia sengaja memisahkan diri dari rombongan dalam perjalan pulang sekolah. Ichigo, Inoue,Iishida, dan Sado sibuk berceloteh ria. Isi kepalanya dipenuhi oleh kejadian semalam.

Kemarin malam, kakanya Byakuya nii-sama memanggilnya. Nii-sama yang selalu sibuk tiba-tiba datang ke karakura town dan mengajaknya makan malam. Sesuatu yang luar biasa mengingat bagaimana sikap kakaknya selama ini. Byakuya memang peduli padanya, tapi sebisa mungkin dia selalu bersikap seolah acuh tak acuh pada dirinya.

'Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan,' kata Byakuya setelah mereka menyelesaikan makan malam mereka di sebuah restoran eropa mewah.

'Apa itu?' tanya Rukia sopan.

'Sudah waktunya kamu menikah!' katanya tenang nyaris tanpa ekspresi.

Rukia nyaris melonjak berdiri dari kursinya, untungnya dia masih bisa menahan diri, menahan rasa shock-nya dan tidak mempermalukan kakaknya.

'Kenapa tiba-tiba?'

'Memang tiba-tiba, sebenarnya, seminggu lalu, ada seorang pemuda di dampingi ibunya dari keluarga terpandang datang kepadaku. Pemuda itu mengatakan, dia ingin melamarmu. Sudah lama dia mengenalmu dan jatuh cinta padamu.'

'Nii-sama, aku harus menerima lamarannya?' Rukia bicara dengan nada sedikit bergetar.

'Kalau tidak ada orang yang kamu suka, tidak ada salahnya bertemu dengannya.'

Rukia terdiam. Begitu juga dengan Byakuya. Byakuya bisa menebak, adiknya pasti tidak suka dengan perjodohan konyol ini. Dia sendiri juga tidak ingin menyampaikan berita ini, sayang takdirnya sebagai salah seorang anggota keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki tidak mengijinkannya.

Begitu mendengar Rukia dilamar oleh pemuda dari keluarga terpandang, satu persatu para tetua dia keluarga Kuchiki mendesaknya untuk menerima perjodohan itu. Byakuya bisa memahami mengapa mereka melakukan semua itu. Rukia hanya seorang gadis jelata yang beruntung diadopsi tidak memiliki darah bangsawan di tubuhnya. Dan bagi para anggota keluarag Kuchiki dan para bangsawan lainnya hal tersebut adalah aib besar. Maka kalau ada seseorang dari keluarga terpandang yang sudi menikahinya, bagi mereka itu seperti oase di tengah panasnya gurun. Rukia, duri dalam daging yang harus segera dibuang!

'Aku akan mempertimbangkannya,' akhirnya Rukia buka mulut juga.

'Aku tidak ingin memaksamu, kalau ada orang lain yang kamu sukai, dan dia cukup layak untuk menjadi pendampingmu, aku tidak keberatan! Bawalah dia, akan kubatalkan perjodohan ini!' saran Byakuya bijak.

Byakuya tahu dengan persis siapa laki-laki yang berhasil merebut hati adiknya. Tapi laki-laki tidak tahu diri itu menyia-nyiakan perasaan adiknya. Sekarang semuanya terserah Rukia dia akan memilih siapa. Lagipula lelaki yang melamar Rukia juga tidak buruk. Dia tampan, mapan, dewasa, bijaksana, dan dia salah seorang taichou dari gotei-13.

'Besok malam, pulanglah kerumah, aku sudah mengadakan jamuan makan malam untuk kalian.'

'Ya, Nii-sama,' Rukia mengangguk pelan.

'Rukiaa…,' panggil ichigo.

Lamunan Rukia buyar sudah. Dia mengangkat wajahnya, memandang sosok Ichigo yang menatapnya bingung.

'Hari ini kau salah makan apa?' ledek ichigo.

'Hari ini ya…,' Rukia tampak berpikir, tadi pagi dia sarapan di rumah ichigo. Seharusnya tidak ada masalah, 'Ah… tadi siang aku makan roti bekal punya Inoue.'

Ichigo langsung merinding karena jijik. Dia tahu persis selera makanan Inoue yang buruk.

'Loh, mana Inoue dan yang lainnya?' Rukia celingukan mencari sosok teman-temannya.

'Mereka sudah pulang! Makanya jangan melamun terus!'

'Siapa yang melamun, BAKA!' kilah Rukia.

Ichigo tidak membalasnya. Dia tahu Rukia sedang gundah. Sejak pulang dari acara makan malam dengan Byakuya sikapnya aneh! Entah apa yang sudah dikatakan kakaknya itu. jadi hari ini dia akan bersikap dewasa, dia ingin menghibur Rukia, membantunya, meski itu harus mengorbankan nyawanya.

'Apa yang terjadi semalam?' tanya ichigo, 'sikapmu jadi aneh setalah pulang dari acara makan malam. Apa yang dikatakan Byakuya?'

'Tidak ada,' Rukia memalingkan wajahnya.

Ichigo mendengus kesal. Seperti biasanya, Rukia tidak pernah membagi masalahnya dengan siapapun.

'Apapun masalahmu, aku pasti akan membantumu!'

Rukia kembali menatap ichigo, kata-katanya barusan membuat hatinya terasa tenang.

'Aku ingin makan ice cream!' kata Rukia.

'Hah?' ichgo melongo. Tapi dia tidak banyak protes, dia menurut saja.

Rukia dan Ichigo duduk bersebelahan di pinggir sungai, tempat Ichigo kehilangan ibunya, sambil menjilat ice cream mereka.

'Kenapa kemari?' tanya Ichigo bingung.

'Karena tempat ini mengingatkanku padamu!'

Rukia kembali teringat hari dimana Ichigo untuk pertama kalinya bertarung dengan hollow yang membunuh ibunya. Memang tempatnya bukan disini, tapi di tempat ini lah dia untuk pertama kalinya melihat hollow, di tempat ini lah Ichigo kehilangan ibunya, dan Karena itu pula, Ichigo bertekad untuk menjadi lebih kuat, bertambah kuat hingga dia mampu menyelamatkan dirinya.

'Bicaramu aneh. Kamu deman?' Ichigo memerikasa kening Rukia.

Rukia buru-buru menepis tanan ichigo, 'Aku baik-baik saja, BAKA!'

'Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Baka!' Ichigo mengelus tangannya.

'Ichigo, ada seseorang yang kamu sukai?' tanya Rukia tiba-tiba sambil sibuk menjilat jari tangannya yang terkena tetesan ice cream. Rukia menikmatinya sampai jilatan terakhir.

Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya, menatap Rukia, mengamatinya. 'Dari tadi bicaramu aneh! Tingkahmu juga aneh! Hari ini kamu aneh!'

'Berhenti meledekku!' bentak Rukia.

Mereka kembali terdiam.

'Sudahlah! Hari ini saja, bersikaplah baik padaku!' pinta Rukia.

'Memang selama ini aku kurang baik?' Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

'Bisakah kita berpura-pura sebagai sepasang kekasih, sampai mata hari terbenam!'

Ichigo langsung meloncat mundur, mulutnya menganga lebar. Matanya melotot nyaris keluar. Ice cream ditangannya terjatuh ke tanah. Lalu sedetik kemudian mukanya bersemu murah. Dia buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya menatap hamparan air sungai yang mengalir.

Mereka kembali terdiam selama beberapa menit. Rukia terduduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Dia malu, sangat malu, entah apa yang ada di otaknya tadi sampai-sampai dia mengatakan kata-kata yang memalukan itu.

Ichigo meliriknya dari ekor matanya. Sebenarnya dia senang dengan kata-kata Rukia, Ichigo bukannya sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada gadis itu. tinggal seatap dengannya. Melalui setiap hari bersamanya. Berbagi suka duka. Mana mungkin tidak tumbuh benih-benih cinta di hatinya. Tapi dia menahan dirinya, bagaimanapun mereka dari dua dunia yang berbeda. Ichigo ragu cinta mereka dapat bersatu kelak.

Ichigo melangkah mendekati Rukia dan duduk persis disebelahnya, saat ini saja, sampai mata hari terbenam, aku ingin menganggapnya milikku, batinnya.

'Boleh aku memelukmu?' tanya ichigo.

Rukia mengangguk malu.

Ichigo agak-agak gugup mengalungkan lengannya yang kekar ke bahu Rukia, Rukia terdiam sebentar, lalu dengan malu-malu di meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Ichigo yang lapang. Mereka saling menikmati kebersamaan ini dalam hening. Jantung Rukia berdegup kencang. Sudah lama dia memimpikan hal ini. Ichigo mengangapnya sebagai seorang kekasih.

'Lalu apa lagi yang dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih disaat-saat begini?' Ichigo membuka pembicaraan.

'Entahlah, aku belum pernah pacaran,' jawab Rukia. Baginya bisa terus seperti ini sampai matahari terbenam saja sudah lebih dari cukup.

Ichigo mengambil inisiatif membelai lembut rambut hitam Rukia yang berkilau di bawah sinar matahari sore.

'Aku sedang berpikir akan mengajakmu kemana setelah kencan pertama kita ini,' kata ichigo.

'Kau ingin kemana?' tanya Rukia lembut.

'Banyak, aku tidak bisa memilih! Aku ingin ke taman hiburan, ke kebun binatang, jalan-jalan ke mall. Bergandengan tangan di festifal kebudayaan, makan malam romantis di sebuah restoran mewah dengan pemandangan kota karakura di malam hari, lalu…'

Rukia menatapnya lembut dan tersenyum. Tidak pernah terlintas dibenaknya sosok Ichigo yang begitu romantis.

'Kenapa kau tidak suka?'

Rukia menggeleng pelan.

'Kalau tidak suka katakana saja, aku akan menemanimu kemanapun kamu mau, bagiku asalkan bisa tetap seperti ini, aku sudah senang.'

'Aku juga, Ichigo,' balas Rukia.

Mereka masih ingin tetap seperti ini sebentar lagi, sayangnya waktu tidak mengijinkan, perlahan langit mulai gelap, waktu untuk mereka hamper habis. Rukia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Ichigo dan berdiri.

'Sudah waktunya kita pulang!' ajaknya.

Ichigo berdiri, wajahnya menyiratkan kekecewaan. Dia masih ingin tetap begini selamanya. Tapi itu keinginan Rukia, dia yang memulai dan dia juga harus mengakhirinya.

'Yah, ayo!' Ichigo berjalan didepan.

Rukia yang ada dibelakangnya tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan matanya dari punggung Ichigo dari sosok ichigo. Cowok yang telah berulang kali menyelamatkannya. Rukia sendiri tidak tahu kapan perasaan itu mulai tumbuh di dalam hatinya.

Sayang semua itu tidak mungkin menjadi kenyataan. Rukia sadar bagaimana posisinya sebagai salah seorang anggota keluarga Kuchiki. Anggota yang tidak dinginkan. Sebesar apapun perasaannya, semua itu tidak pernah sebanding dengan semua pengorbanan yang dilakukan kakaknya. Bukan hal yang mudah menemukan dirinya lalu mengadopsinya dalam keluarga Kuchiki. Betapa besar tekanan yang dihadapinya. Rukia paham maksud kakaknya menjodohkannya. Dia juga paham, ini bukan kehendaknya. Tapi saat ini, hanya itu satu-satunya jalan.

Inilah saat-saat terakhir Rukia boleh mengingat sosok Ichigo di hatinya, di pikirannya dan dalam semua impian dan harapannya. Sebentar lagi dia harus belajar mencintai laki-laki lain.

'Ichigo!' panggilnya.

Ichigo menoleh. 'Apa lagi! kalau tidak cepat, kita tidak kebagian makan malam!' gerutunya.

'Aku…,' Rukia terdiam. 'Sampai disini saja. aku harus kembali ke soul society sekarang.'

'Sekarang? Kenapa tiba-tiba?'

'Ya, Nii-sama kemarin datang untuk menyuruhku pulang!'

'Jadi karena itu sikapmu seharian ini jadi aneh?' Ichigo tersenyum lega. Ternyata bukan masalah besar, batinnya.

'Pulanglah! Jangan lupa cepat kembali!' Ichigo melambaikan tangannya sambil terus melangkah maju.

'Ya, selamat tinggal Ichigo.' Katanya lirih.

Rukia berbalik. Dia tidak ingin melihat sosok yang begitu dicintainya berjalan menjauh darinya. Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bahunya berguncang. Mati-matian di menahan perasannya. Mencegah air matanya agar tidak tumpah. Sayang semua usahanya sia-sia. Dia tetap menangis tanpa suara.

'Selamat tinggal, selamat tinggal orang yang kucintai,' Rukia terus menangis dan menangis dalam kesunyian malam. Diam dalam kesedihan dan terus begitu sampai berpuluh-puluh menit. Sampai dia berhasil menghapus air mata di wajahnya, sampai matanya mengering dan dia mampu memberikan sebuah senyuman palsu.

Rukia melangkah masuk ke ruang makan. Hari ini sesuai saran Byakuya, dia memakai gaun malam warna merah tua dengan pita senada melingkar indah di rambutnya. Dengan langkah anggun layaknya seorang lady dia masuk ke dalam ruangan. Byakuya menyambutnya. Sambil mengapit lengan kakaknya, Byakuya menuntun Rukia ke tempat dimana pemuda yang hendak melamarnya menunggu. Pemuda itu berdiri memunggungi mereka. Dia mengenakan tuxedo warna hitam kelam, kontras sekali dengan rambutnya yang berwana keperakan.

'Maaf membuat anda menunggu,' Byakuya memanggil pemuda tersebut.

Pemuda tersebut berbalik.

Rukia mengerutkan dahinya, 'Anda yang akan melamar saya?' tanyanya kaget bukan kepalang. Tidak menyangka lelaki yang akan melamarnya adalah…

review pls


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo menyeka keringat di dahi dengan lengan bajunya. Hari ini cuaca luar biasa tidak bersahabat. Matahari bersinar dengan gagah di atas umat manusia. Ditambah lagi dia harus berlari-lari mengitari hampir separuh kota hanya untuk mengejar satu hollow lemah. Kekuatannya memang tidak seberapa. Tapi kemampuan larinya jauh lebih hebat dari pelari profesional.

"Akhirnya beres juga!" Ichigo mengatur kembali nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal. Pangkal zanpakuto-nya dia gunakan untuk menopang dagu. Perlahan dia bisa merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi yang berhembus pelan melewati serat-serat bajunya. Memberikan sedikit kesejukan di kulit.

"Sudah sebulan, kenapa dia belum kembali!" katanya pada diri sendiri. Saat ini dia sedang memikirkan Rukia. Sebulan berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Tidak satu berita pun dia dengar tentang cewek itu. Ichigo sudah coba menelponnya, tidak ada jawaban. Ichigo berpikir mungkin karena mereka tinggal di dunia yang berbeda.

Dua minggu yang lalu dia bahkan menyempatkan diri mampir ke Soul Society. Tapi disana dia tidak menemukan Rukia. Renji sendiri tidak tahu keberadaan Rukia, katanya sudah sebulan dia tidak melihat Rukia di Seireitei. Sama halnya dengan Ichigo, Renji yang mencium ketidak beresan ini mulai mencari-cari informasi. Mencari Rukia di setiap sudut Soul Society. Bahkan dia sampai memberanikan diri menanyakannya pada Byakuya. Tapi jawab kaptennya itu Rukia baik-baik saja. tidak ada yang perlu dia cemaskan. Saat ditanya apakah dirinya bisa menemui Rukia, Byakuya menolaknya. Tidak banyak yang bisa dia perbuat.

Setelah tubuhnya kering dari keringat, Ichigo kembali ke tubuh asalnya yang saat ini ditempati Kon.

"Dasar payah! Coba kalau ada Nee-san, sudah dari tadi Hollow itu mampus!" cela Kon setelah dirinya kembali ke tubuh asal.

"Be-ri-sik!" Ichigo menendang Kon hingga boneka malang itu terpental berpuluh-puluh meter. "Bikin _mood_ ku yang sudah jelek jadi makin jelek!"

Dari kejauhan, samar-samar terdengar suara Kon yang mengumpat tidak jelas. Ichigo menyempatkan dirinya mendengar beberapa kata makian Kon yang semuanya dituju untuk dia. Menghela nafas sekali kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan boneka itu sendirian.

Kon pontang panting berlari mengejar Ichigo setelah semua kekesalannya hilang. Kakinya yang mungil membuatnya harus berlari kencang agar bisa mengejar cowok itu.

"Ichigo, kau tidak merindukan Rukia?" tanyanya.

Ichigo tidak menjawab. Dia terus melangkah sama sekali tidak menganggap keberadaan Kon.

"Hoi Ichigo! Kamu dengar tidak?"

"Dengar!" balasnya singkat.

"Kira-kira apa yang terjadi pada Nee-san ya?" Kon mendongak ke atas, menunggu, kira-kira rekasi apa yang akan ditampilkan oleh Ichigo. Menunggu dan menunggu. Sayang sesentipun raut wajahnya tidak berubah. Ichigo tampak tidak peduli. Dia terus berjalan dengan wajah menatap lurus kedepan. Itu saja.

"Aku iri padamu! Bisa setenang itu. Sejak Nee-san pergi, aku tidak pernah bisa tidur nyenyak," Kon berkeluh kesah.

Ichigo yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas sekali. Dia juga kesal. Sama seperti Kon. Semenjak kepulangannya dari Soul Society dia nyaris tidak pernah tidur di malah hari. Dirinya selalu terjaga. Bayang-bayang Rukia tidak pernah lepas dari otaknya. Apalagi saat-saat terakhir yang begitu indah. Ichigo bahkan ingat dengan detail setiap detik yang mereka lalui. Keharuman tubuh Rukia. Rambut lembut yang menyentuh kulitnya. Suaranya yang terdengar merdu. Semuanya, semuanya masih terekam dengan jelas.

"Ichigo, itu…" Kon menarik celama Ichigo sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah depan.

Ichigo sontak tersadar dari lamunannya. Arah pandangannya menatap ke tempat yang ditunjuk Kon. Dari kejauhan sana bisa dilihatnya sosok sesorang yang begitu di kenalnya. Ichigo melangkah lebih cepat. Ingin segera memastikan siapa yang sedang berdiri di depan sana.

Ichigo menyipitkan matanya, "Ganju?" panggilnya.

"Yo, lama tidak ketemu ya!" gaju melambaikan tangannya sambil nyengir lebar.

"Kenapa, kenapa ada disini?" tanya Ichigo bingung. Memang sesuatu yang luar biasa melihat Ganju di dunia manusia dengan pakaian ala yakuza.

"err… itu…" Ganju telihat gugup. Ragu-ragu dia mengulurkan tangannya. Dia seperti menawarkan sesuatu pada Ichigo.

Ichigo meliriknya sekilas, lalu kebali menatap Ganju. "Apa itu?"

"Bacalah!"

Ichigo mengambilnya. Sebuah undangan berwarna putih dengan tulisan emas. Matanya menelusuri setiap tulisan berwarna emas itu.

**The wedding **

Kata tulisan yang terletak dibagian tengah atas. Lalu dibawahnya tertulis dua nama dengan tinta emas dalam dua baris dengan ukuran sedikit lebih besar dan terlihat mencolok

**Ukitake Jushiro **

**Kuchiki Rukia**

Ichigo melebarkan matanya supaya dia bisa melihat lebih jelas. Membaca lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Memastikan matanya bahwa ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama. Sayang mau berapa ratus kali dibaca, tidak ada yang salah dalam huruf-huru itu.

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

Ganju memalingkan wajahnya, tidak berani mentap langsung mata Ichigo. Dia sudah menduga Ichigo akan bertanya seperti itu.

"Maaf, ini salahku," katanya pelan.

Ichigo mencengkram erat bahu Ganju dan menggoyangnya. "Jawab pertanyaanku, Ganju!"

"Aku…," katanya lalu terdiam sebentar. Ichigo menatap wajahnya yang tertunduk dengan sorot mata tidak sabar. "Aku tahu kamu menyukainya. Seharusnya aku menghentikan kakakku. Tapi yang kulakukan hanya diam saja. Maaf Ichigo aku tidak berguna."

"Apa maksudmu Ganju! Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti!" Ichigo kembali mengguncang keras bahu Ganju.

"Kira-kira dua bulan yang lalu, Ukitake taichou datang ke kediaman kami. Dia berkeluh kesah pada kakakku. Dia bercerita tentang gadis yang disukainya sejak pertama kali bertemu. Dan bagaimana dia harus memendam rasa itu mati-matian."

"Lalu…" Ichigo tidak sabar menunggu kelanjutan cerita Ganju walau sebagain besar dia sudah bisa menebak jalan ceritanya.

"kakakku bertanya siapa gadis beruntung itu. Kami berdua kaget ketika yang dia maksud adalah Kuchiki Rukia. Dengan kedudukan keluarganya saat ini, jelas dia tidak berani melamar Rukia. Lalu entah apa yang ada diotak bodoh kakakku, dia memaksa Ukitake memberanikan diri melamar Rukia. Dan dirinya akan bertindak sebagai walinya. Bagaimanapun juga, kau tahu kan, klan Shiba dulunya termasuk salah satu keluarga terpandang. Kakakku bermaksud menggunakan status sosialnya untuk menekan klan Kuchiki. Selain itu sepertinya dia bermaksud balas dendam pada Rukia, kau masih ingat kasus shinigami yang dibunuh Rukia kan?"

Ichigo melepaskan cengkramannya perlahan. Badannya limpung, kakinya terasa lemas, sampai-sampai tanda sadar dia mundur selangkah. Otaknya terus berputar. Memutarkan semua kata-kata Ganju yang baru sedetik tadi didengarnya.

Sekarang semuanya jadi jelas. Alasan kenapa Ukitake mati-matian menyelamatkan Rukia ketika gadis itu berada di tiang ganutngan sampai tidak mempedulikan kesehatannya. Lalu alasan kenapa sikap Rukia saat mereka terakhir kali bertemu begitu aneh.

"Maafkan aku Ichigo," Ganju memelas meminta pengampunan. Dia tidak bisa berhenti menyalahkan dirinya ketika mendengar kabar, langsung dari mulut Kukaku, Rukia menerima lamaran ini. Sesuatu yang di luar perhitungan. Dia merasa bersalah telah memisahkan sepasang sejoli yang begitu serasi dan saling mencintai ini.

"Rukia menerimanya?" tanya Ichigo lemas.

"Lamaran itu? kalau itu yang kamu maksud, iya."

"Dia sendiri yang mengatakannya? Dia sendiri yang menerimanya? Dia tidak sedang diancam? Tidak dipaksa?"

Ganju menggeleng pelan. "Maaf Ichigo. Harunya aku menghentikan kakakku. Maafkan aku yang bodoh ini! Aku sama sekali tidak memperhitungkan posisi Rukia di keluarga Kuchiki."

"Sudahlah, bukan salahmu, itu keputusannya!"

Ichigo berlalu pergi setelah menepuk pundak Ganju dua kali. Langkahnya lemas, kepalanya tertunduk. Susah payah dia memaksa kakinya agar terus melangkah maju.

"Ichigo," panggil Kon yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Ichigo sama sekali tidak mendengarnya. Kon memilih diam. Kalau mau dia bisa bertindak bijaksana sekali-kali.

"Dasar bodoh!" Ganju memukul keras kepala Ichigo dengan tinjunya.

Ichigo yang tidak siap menerima pukulan, jatuh tersungkur di tanah. Ganju menarik kerah seragam Ichigo, memaksa cowok yang biasanya terlihat kuat, namun kini seperti mayat hidup itu berdiri.

"Ichigo yang kukenal tidak selemah ini!" bentaknya.

Ichigo tersenyum sedih. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan. Itu keputusannya!"

"Itu keputusannya katamu! Mungkin benar! Tapi pikirkan posisinya! Pikirkan perasannya! Aku yakin seratus persen itu bukan keputusan yang tulus dari dalam hatinya!"

"LALU MAUMU APA!" bentak Ichigo dengan suara lantang! Hatinya kacau. Tanpa sadar di meneriaki Ganju. Melimpahkan semua kekesalannya.

"MAUKU! MENYERETMU KE SOUL SOCIETY DAN MENOLONGNYA! PAHAM!" Ganju balik membentak. Jujur saja dia agak kecewa dengan reaksi Ichigo. "Kalau tidak mau ya sudah. Tapi jangan menyesal!" Ganju memungngungi Ichigo lalu berlalu pergi. "Ichigo yang kukenal dulu bukan laki-laki lembek seperti ini! Dia seorang pemberani!"

Ichigo berhasil mencengkram lengan Ganju setelah berjalan beberapa langkah. "Tunggu! Setidaknya sebagai seorang teman yang baik, aku harus hadir di pernikahan sahabatku! Bukan begitu!" katanya dengan ekspresi wajah lebih bersemangat.

Ganju balik tersenyum. Dia bisa melihat kobar api semangat di mata Ichigo. Temannya belum menyerah! Setidaknya untuk saat ini. Tidak sia-sia kerja kerasanya melarikan diri dari rumah Shiba samapi ke Karakura town.

"Ayo!" ajaknya sambil merangkul bahu Ichigo.

Rukia duduk diam seperti patung di dalam kamarnya yang mewah. Jendelanya yang besar memaksa masuk sinar matahari senja yang indah. Membuat seisi kamar itu berwarna oranye. Rukia menoleh ke salah satu dinding kamarnya, tempat dimana jam dinding digantungkan.

_Sebentar_ _lagi_, desahnya dalam hati. Dia tidak pernah segelisa ini sebelumnya. Baginya, selama ini, kamar adalah tempat paling aman di kediaman Kuchiki. Tapi sebulan terakhir, kemanapun dia melangkah, kemanapun dia berada, tidak satupun tempat yang bisa membuatnya tenang, bahkan di dalam kamarnya sendiri. Mungkin satu-satunya tempat yang bisa membuatnya tenang adalah berada di sisi Ichigo. Sesuatu yang mustahil. Sesuatu yang harus dilupakan.

Rukia sengaja memilih mengurung diri di rumah besar ini. Dia tidak ingin bertemu siapapun, kecuali kakaknya dan para pekerja di rumah ini. Karena dia tahu hanya mereka-mereka yang tidak akan menggagu dirinya. Tidak akan menggoyahkan hatinya terhadap keputusan nekad yang diambilnya. Dan hanya mereka yang tidak akan mengungkit-ungkit soal Ichigo.

"Rukia-sama," seorang maid memanggil namanya dari balik pintu.

"Ya," balas Rukia.

"Ukitake-sama sudah datang!"

Rukia memejamkan matanya. Bernafas dalam keheningan. Selama beberpa datik dia menikmati keheningan itu. perlahan pikirannya mulai jernih. Hatinya mulai tenang. Pelan-pelan bayang-bayang Ichigo di benaknya juga mulai memudar. Sekarang yang dia rsakan hanya kekosongan.

Setelah cukup tenang, Rukia membuka matanya perlahan. Memandangi pantulan dirinya dicermin. _Sudah_ _sempurna_, batinnya mengomentari penampilannya saat ini.

Rukia beranjak dari duduknya, melangkah dengan anggun kearah pintu. Lalu dengan lembut dia membuka pintu kamar.

Seorang maid berseragam kimono hitam sudah menyambutnya. Kepalanya sedikit dia tundukkan ketika Rukia melewatinya. Lalu dengan sangat hati-hati dia menutup pintu kamar Rukia.

"Nii-sama," kata Rukia kaget ketika dilihatnya Byakuya tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu kamarnya. "Maaf membuat Nii-sama menunggu."

Byakuya tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Dia langsung berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Bahasa tubuhnya sekaligus sebagai perintah untuk adiknya agar mengikuti dia.

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam hening menyusuri lorong-lorong panjang rumah kediaman Kuchiki. Byakuya menuntunnya. Sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dia lakukan. Tapi akhir-akhir sikapnya memang seikit aneh. Dia jadi sering menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Rukia. Walaupun kebersamaan itu sebagian besar mereka habiskan dalam hening.

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" Rukia membuka percakapan.

"Katakan," jawab Byakuya.

"Kenapa Nii-sama berbohong padaku? Di hari itu, ketika nii-sama mengatakan ada seorang pemuda yang melamarku, kenapa tidak Nii-sama katakana saja kalau orang itu adalah Ukitake taichou."

Byakuya tidak menjawab. Dia masih terus melangkah dalam hening. Dia punya alasan untuk berbohong. Dan kalau bisa memilih, dia lebih memilih Rukia tidak mengetahuinya.

"Maaf atas kelancanganku," Rukia meminta maaf, merasa menyesal atas pertanyaannya barusan.

Byakuya menghentikan langkahnya. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi mereka akan samapi di ruang tengah, tempat dimana Ukitake menunggu.

"Karena aku tahu, kalau aku mengatakan bahwa lelaki yang melamarmu adalah kaptenmu sendiri, kamu pasti langsung menerimanya tanpa pikir panjang."

Rukia menatap bingung kakaknya. Memang tidak salah apa yang diucapkan Byakuya. Rukia masih tidak memahami tujuan dari kebohongan itu.

"Ukitake sudah menunggumu!" Byakuya mengingatkan adiknya.

"Ya," Rukia menganguk lalu berjalan mendahului kakaknya.

Ukitake langsung menyambutnya dengan senyuman begitu melihat sosok Rukia yang cantik memasuki ruangan. Dia langsung berdiri dari duduknya, melangkah mendekati Rukia lalu menyerahkan rangkaina bunga cantik pada gadis calon mempelainya.

Rukia membalas senyuman Ukitake dengan senyumannya. Dia tersenyum semakin lebar setelah menerima karangan bunga dari Ukitake.

Dari kejauhan Byakuya menyaksikan kemesraan itu dengan hati teriris.-iris. Kemesraan palsu yang begitu indah. Rukia seorang artis yang sempurna. Dia memainkan perannya sebagai pasangan calon pengantin yang berbahagia dengan baik. Menutupi semua kesedihan dengan senyuman. Rukia benar-benar anak yang tegar. Demi kepentingan klan dia rela mengorbankan dirinya.

Byakuya berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sama seperti Rukia. Pikirannya kacau. Seharusnya dia langsung menolak lamaran itu. Seharusnya dia tahu adiknya hanya akan bahagia disisi cowok brandalan bernama Ichigo. Tapi masih ada waktu seminggu, segalanya masih bisa berubah. Tadi pagi diam-diam dia sudah mengutus Ganju untuk menyerahkan undangan pernikahan pada Ichigo. Dia tidak perlu menjelaskan maksudnya panjang lebar. Sama seperti dirinya, Ganju juga memendam rasa bersalah atas ulah kakaknya. Byakuya yakin Ganju pasti berhasil membawa Ichigo kemari. Selanjutnya terserah mereka berdua. Dirinya hanya bisa membantu bukan memutuskan!


	3. Chapter 3

Ukitake dengan lembut menutupi tubuh mungil Rukia dengan _captain_ _haori_ miliknya.

"Aku tidak kedinginan," tolak Rukia, kulit tangannya yang dingin karena suhu malam itu tanpa sengaja menyentuh kulit Ukitake.

Ukitake tersenyum. Dia tahu Rukia kedinginan bahkan sebelum kulit mereka saling bersentuhan. Dari tadi cewek itu terus mendekap tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia ingin memeluknya. Berbagi panas tubuh, sekaligus ingin memberikan kenyaman pada calon istrinya, sayang nyalinya tidak sebesar itu. Rukia juga pasti merasakan hal yang sama. Ya apa boleh buat, bertahun-tahun hubungan mereka berdua tidak lebih dari sebatas komandan dan anak buahnya, lalu dalam waktu sekejap status mereka berubah jadi tunangan. Sekarang tinggal menghitung hari dan mereka akan resmi sebagai suami istri.

Takdir memang aneh, begitulah pendapat Ukitake. Dia tidak menyangka, omongannya yang tidak jelas sewaktu mabuk di rumah shiba berujung pada pernikahan, sesuatu diluar harapannya. Dia memang tidak banyak meminta, tidak perlu sampai menikah, baginya asalkan Rukia tahu perasaanya itu lebih dari cukup!

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ukitake menunggu respon Rukia.

"Terima kasih," balas Rukia tersipu malu sambil membetulkan letak _haori_ putih di pundaknya.

Rukia balik menatap Ukitake. Wajahnya agak pucat, sepertinya kondisinya kurang sehat tapi demi menjaganya, dia rela melawan hawa dingin. "_Taichou_…" kata Rukia yang langsung terputus oleh senyuman lembut Ukitake.

"Kamu lupa Rukia, aku sudah ratusan kali memintamu memanggilku dengan nama depanku?"

"Maaf, Juushiro-san," ralat Rukia, "Mungkin lebih baik kita kembali ke dalam. Hampir tengah malam, udaranya juga semakin dingin," ajaknya.

Ukitake menengadah, purnama malam itu memang indah. Dia masih ingin begini. Duduk-duduk di tengah taman rumah Kuchiki yang luas hanya beralaskan rumput hijau yang dipangkas rapi bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya. Hanya berdua. Menikmati indahnya langit malam ditemani nyanyian merdu binatang malam.

"Saat bersamamu waktu cepat berlalu ya. Padahal aku masih ingin disini, ngobrol sambil menikmati purnama." Ukitake beranjak dari duduknya, "Sudah waktunya tidur. Ayo!" Ukitake mengulurkan tangannya pada Rukia. Rukia menyambut uluran tangan Ukitake yang besar dan memberikan kehangatan di telapak tangannya. Lalu dengan sekali tarikan dia berhasil menarik Rukia berdiri.

"Maaf, bukannya aku tidak suka menghabiskan malam bersama anda, hanya saja…." Rukia menatap wajah Ukitake cemas. "Juushiro-san, anda tidak enak badan?"

Mata Ukitake melebar, dia kaget sekaligus senang mendapat perhatian sebesar itu dari Rukia. "Aku baik-baik saja, tidak pernah sesehat ini malah," katanya bohong. "Aku antar sampai kamarmu ya!" Rukia menjawab dengan anggukan tanda setuju.

Tidak banyak yang mereka lakukan di sepanjang perjalanan menyusuri lorong-lorong panjang rumah Kuchiki. Rukia hanya mengucapkan beberapa kalimat seputar nasehat kesehatan untuk Ukitake. Ukitake hanya meng-iya-kan saja semua yang dikatakan Rukia. Ukitake sendiri tidak terlalu peduli dengan kondisi kesehatannya. Dia terlalu semangat mengurus persiapan pernikahan mereka yang terlalu singkat sampai-sampai tidak sadar kondisi kesehatannya menurun.

Diam-diam Ukitake terus mengamati Rukia. Memperhatiakn wajah Rukia saat sibuk mengoceh soal kesehatannya. Sayangnya hanya beberapa kalimat yang meluncur keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Lalu sedikit keberanian tumbuh di hatinya. Pelan-pelan dia melingkarkan lengannya ke pundak Rukia. Reaksi Rukia, kaget pada awalnya, dia sempat menghentikan langkahnya. Ukitake menunggu selama beberapa detik yang terasa seperti bermenit-menit, menunggu reaksi selanjutnya. Tidak ada reaksi apapun jadi Ukitake menyimpulkan tidak ada penolakan. Ukitake semakin percaya diri, dia menarik dirinya semakin dekat dengan Rukia sampai tidak ada jarak semilipun diantara mereka lalu dia menuntun gadis itu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang terhenti.

Jantung Rukia berdetak kencang, rasanya campur aduk tidak karuan sebagai repon dari sikap Ukitake. Sangkin kerasnya dia sampai merasa jantungnya seperti memaksa keluar dan itu membuat dadanya sakit. Ini bukan debaran yang sama seperti yang dirasakannya saat bersama Ichigo. Lebih menyakitkan. Ada rasa sedih, rasa takut, rasa bersalah, ketidak berdayaan dan keputsasaan.

Saat dia merasakan tangan Ukitake melingkar di bahunya reaksi tubuhnya adalah penolakan, tapi kurang dari sedetik otaknya menyadarkan dia bagaimana harus bersikap sebagai seorang tunangan yang benar. Akhirnya Rukia hanya bisa terdiam dan berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Kurosaki Ichigo!" seru Ukitake. Spontan Rukia mengangkat kepalanya. Didepan mereka sosok Ichigo, laki-laki yang begitu dicintainya berdiri dengan tubuh bersandar di dinding dan tangan terlipat manis di dadanya. "Aku tidak tahu kamu ada di rumah ini," sambung Ukitake.

Mata Ichigo langsung menatap tajam dan tidak suka pada mereka berdua. Sosok Ukitake begitu mengganggu matanya. Ditambah lagi lengan Ukitake yang melingkar nyaman di pundak Rukia. _Sejak kapan mereka berdua seperti ini_, umpatnya dalam hati. Ichigo membetulkan posisi berdirinya lalu berjalan mendekati mereka berdua. Sekarang dia berdiri tepat di depan Rukia. Matanya menutup lurus sosok didepannya.

"Rukia," sapanya.

Rukia memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan tajam Ichigo.

"Selamat atas penikahanmu!" katanya dingin. Dia sengaja tidak mengaggap keberadaan Ukitake di samping Rukia.

Ukitake yang paham betul situasi tidak mengenakan didepannya segera mengambil insiatif. "Rukia," panggilnya lembut membuat Rukia mentapnya. "Tidurlah, istirahat yang cukup!" sarannya setengah memaksa sambil menggiirng Rukia mendekati pintu kamarnya lalu membukakan pintu, mempersilahkan Rukia masuk.

Kaki Rukia melangkah masuk ketika Ichigo menghentikannya dengan kalimatnya. "Inikah yang kamu inginkan!" tubuh Rukia terasa kaku mendengar kalimat itu. "Jujurlah! Inikah pilihanmu! Ini keinginanmu! Dari hatimu! Bukan paksaan!" Rukia tidak bisa menjawab. Sebenarnya dia ingin berbalik menangis sekeras-kerasnya sambil berteriak _BUKAN_. Tapi apa jadinya nanti.

"Rukia, Jawablah. Hanya butuh satu kata. Apa susahnya!" desak Ichigo.

Ukitake yang menyaksikan ketegangan diantara mereka berdua hanya bisa menyaksikan dalam hening. Ini bukan wilayahnya yang bisa dia masuki dengan mudah. Meski dia dan Ichigo tidak bisa melihat wajah Rukia, tapi mereka bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini. Kacau, kalut, putus asa, pastinya ingin menangis.

"_Oyasuminasai_!" jawab Rukia yang ditunjukkan untuk kedua cowok di belakangnya. Lalu dengan langkah berat dia melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu.

"Rukia! Kenapa!" Ichigo tetap protes dari balik pintu karena sikap Rukia yang lebih memilih melarikan diri daripada menjawab pertanyaanya yang mudah. "Sesusah itu kah bersikap jujur pada perasaanmu sendiri!"

Rukia masih berdiri diam, bersandar pada pintu, satu-satunya pemisah antara dia dan Ichigo. Suara Ichigo dari balik pintu terdengar jelas di telinganya. Setiap katanya terasa seperti silet tajam yang menyayat hatinya. _Apa gunanya menjawab pertanyaanmu, Ichigo, kalau kau sendiri sudah tahu apa jawabanku! Kau tahu aku tidak mungkin mengatakan bukan, dan kalau aku mengatakan iya, akan terdengar seperti apa satu kata itu di telingamu? Kamu pasti tahu bukan itu hanya akan terdengar seperti kebohongan terbesar dalam hidupku. Karena itu aku memilih menghindar._

Rukia jatuh terduduk. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lutut kaki yang tertekuk. _Kenapa Ichigo, kenapa disaat-saat seperti ini aku harus bertemu denganmu lagi! kenapa kau muncul seperti itu dihadapanku membuat hatiku sakit seperti ini. Susah payah aku meyakinkan diriku atas keputusan ini dan berjuang keras menerima kenyataan akan menghabiskan sisa hidupku yang panjang bersama orang yang tidak kucintai. Berusaha menghilangkan bayangmu dari otak dan hatiku, tapi kenapa ketika semua hampir berhasil kau datang membuat semua tembok pertahan yang kubangun runtuh begitu saja._

Rukia kembali teringat dengan pelukan Ukitake barusan. Pelukan yang hangat dan melindungi. Pelukan yang begitu nyaman justru terasa menyakitkan. Semua kebaikan dan cinta tulus yang tidak akan pernah bisa dia balas. Cowok sebaik itu kenapa dia tidak bisa mencintainya seperti dia mencintai Ichigo. Andai saja yang ada diposisi Ukitake saat ini adalah Ichigo, dia tidak akan menangis tertunduk di balik pintu seperti ini. _Tidak! Tidak boleh!_ Rukia memperingatkan dirinya. Dia harus berhenti memikirkan Ichigo sebelum hatinya semakin terluka.

Di luar kamar Rukia, Ukitake berdiri mematung. Ichigo sudah pergi tidak lama setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Matanya menatap pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat. Walaupun pelan dia bisa mendengar suara isak tangis Rukia. Rasanya dia ingin menghancurkan pintu itu, masuk ke dalamnya lalu memeluk tubuh mungil Rukia. Tapi dia sadar, dialah penyebab semua tangisan Rukia. Ukitake terus menyalahkan dirinya. Harusnya dia tahu, hari dimana Ichigo menerobos masuk _Soul Society _ demi menolong Rukia sudah cukup untuk mengungumkan kepada dunia tentang cinta yang begitu besar diantara mereka. Harusnya di berpikir jauh saat melamar gadis itu. Sebenarnya saat itu Ukitake yakin lamarannya akan ditolak. Dia tidak berharap diterima, itu hanya seperti sebuat pernyataan cinta yang dibantu Kukaku Shiba, sesuatu yang tidak berani dia lakukan selama ini. Dia tidak memperhitungkan posisi Rukia di keluarga Kuchiki. Dia terlalu gembira saat itu. Baru saat dia menyadari bagaimana Rukia menatap Ichigo, walau hanya sesaat dan setelah itu memalingkan wajahnya, detik itu juga dia tahu. Ada tempat di hati Rukia untuk Ichigo yang tidak bisa dia miliki, selamanya.

Mundur sekarang juga tidak memungkinkan. Undangan sudah disebar, semua sudah tahu tentang rencana pernikahan ini. Kalau dia membatalkan bagaimana posisi keluarga Kuchiki di masyarakat. Rasanya seperti tamparan keras di pipi. Dan nasib Rukia di keluarga terkutuk ini. Entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya juga kakaknya, Byakuya.

_Maaf Rukia, cintaku justru membuatmu begini menderita_, bisik Ukitake dalam hati sambil meletakkan tangannya di pintu, berharap pintu tersebut bisa menyampaikan rasa penyesalan dan isi hatinya yang terluka.

"Ichigo, keluarlah! Aku tahu kamu ada di kamar ini!" seru Byakuya. Dia tahu Ichigo diam-diam menyusup masuk ke rumahnya dengan bantuan Ganju. Sebenarnya diam-diam dia ikut ambil bagian dalam rencana penyusupan tersebut. Dia sengaja melonggarkan penjagaan rumah selama seminggu ini. Kalau sampai ada penjaga yang melihatnya dia sudah memerintahkan mereka supaya pura-pura tidak melihatnya.

Ichigo keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, berjalan mendekati Byakuya yang sedang berdiri memandang purnama.

"Maaf aku menyusup ke rumahmu," sapanya pada tuan rumah.

Byakuya tidak membalas, dia membalik tubuhnya yang dari tadi memunggungi Ichigo.

"Apa keputusanmu?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi yang langsung direspon dengan ekspresi melongo oleh Ichigo dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

"Apa maksudmu, Byakuya?" Ichigo pura-pura bodoh. Sebenarnya dia sendiri bisa menebak kemana arah pembicaraan Byakuya. _Security_ rumah yang begitu longgar dan sikap beberapa penjaga yang pura-pura tidak melihatnya cukup membuatnya paham seseorang didalam rumah ini sengaja mempersilahkannya menyusup.

Byakuya tidak menanggapi. Dia menatap lurus ke bola mata Ichigo. Matanya cukup mengatakan betapa kacaunya dia saat ini sama seperti adiknya. Byakuya menghela nafas kesal. _Semua ini salahmu! _Batinnya, dia berharap bisa mengucapka itu pada laki-laki bodoh didepannya._ Kalau saja kau sedikit lebih agresife, sedikit menggunakan otak udangmu!_ _Mendeklarasikan cintamu! Tidak perlu ada kejadian seperti ini! Biarpun status sosialnya tidak sebaik Ukitake, setidaknya dia punya reputasi yang baik berkat jasa-jasanya pada Soul Society . Adikku yang terlalu baik itu tidak perlu menderita! Tidak perlu ada orang sebanyak ini yang menderita! _Sayangnya Byakuya tidak bisa mengucapkan semua itu. dia hanya bisa diam, menunggu.

"Aku harus bagaimana Byakuya?" tanya Ichigo bingung dan putus asa. Sejak melihat undangan pernikahan Rukia rasanya dia ingin curhat pada seseorang, menumpahkan semua unek-uneknya. Sayangnya, tidak ada seorang pun, lalu sekarang didepannya ada Byakuya. Kalau dalam kondisi normal, Ichigo tidak akan melakukan ini, curhat pada seseorang yang pernah mencoba membunuhnya. Cowok irit kata-kata dan tanpa ekspresi. Tapi saat ini Ichigo merasa hanya Byakuya yang bisa memahaminya.

"Aku tidak takut pada apapun! Tidak peduli berapa banyak musuh yang harus kuhadapi. Aku siap! Aku selalu siap menolong dia, melindunginya. Tapi…." Ichigo tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tidak pernah terlintas dalam bayangannya ada hal yang lebih menyusahkan daripada melawan ribuan Hollow atau selusin para _Taichou_. Harus memilih antara menyelamatkan Rukia atau tidak, itu jauh lebih susah dari pada melawan mereka semua. Dia bisa menolongnya, tapi Rukia tidak menginginkannya. Dia ingin menjaganya, tapi Rukia sengaja membiarkan hatinya hancur. Menolong Rukia sama artinya membuat gadis itu dimusuhi oleh keluarga Kuchiki. Ichigo tahu persisi Rukia memikirkan posisinya di keluarga terkutuk ini! Anggota keluarga yang tidak diinginkan. Ichigo tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dihadapi gadis itu jika membuat seluruh keluarga Kuchiki kehilangan muka mereka juga rasa bersalah yang begitu besar pada kakanya, Byakuya. Tapi, tidak menolongnya sama saja membuat dirinya dan Rukia terus menerus menahan kesedihan tidak berujung ini.

"Bantu aku Byakuya! Kau kakaknya kan? Kau menyayanginya juga bukan? Bantu aku melindunginya!" rengek Ichigo.

Ichigo terdiam, sibuk dengan pikirannya. Byakuya juga terdiam. Menilai keseriusan Ichigo. Juga memperhitungkan semua kumungkinan terburuk.

"Lakukan apa yang menurutmu benar! Jangan pikirkan yang lain!"

Ichigo kaget mendengar ucapan tersebut meluncur keluar dari mulut Byakuya. Rasanya tidak biasa. Kata-katanya barusan seperti pernyataan bahwa dia menyatakn dirinya siap mencoreng nama besar Kuchiki.

"Tapi…," Ichigo ragu meneruskannya. Dia memikirkan bagaimana nasib Byakuya sebagai kepala keluarga Kuchiki.

"Asalkan kau bisa menjaganya dan melindunginya, jangan pedulikan yang lain! Biar aku yang mengurus sisanya! Tapi kalian juga harus siap dengan resikonya."

Resiko? Ichigo berpikir resiko seperti apa yang dimaksud Byakuya.

"Menolongnya, membuat rukia terlihat melarikan diri dari pernikah ini, itu sama artinya dengan mempermalukan nama besar dan harga diri keluarga Kuchiki dan Ukitake! Kau paham kan!"

Ichigo mengangguk mengerti.

"Ukitake adalah seorang _taichou_ dan senior yang dihormati dan disegani di Gotei 13. Mempermalukannya sama saja dengan mempermalukan Gotei 13. Meskipun Ukitake sendiri bisa menerimanya, tapi belum tetu dengan teman-teman dan semua pendukungnya. Paham!"

Ichigo menelan ledah. Inti dari perkataan Byakuya, dengan menolong Rukia, dia dan Rukia akan jadi musuh _Soul Society _. Tidak ada tempat bagi mereka di sana. Seumur hidup mereka akan terus hidup dengan melarikan diri dan bersembunyi. Siapkah dia dengan semua itu? siapkah Rukia? Atau bagaimana nasib Byakuya dan Ukitake setelah ini! Apa yang akan menimpa mereka. Byakuya akan terus disalahkan seumur hidupnya kah? Dikucilkan oleh keluarganya sendiri? Dan Ukitake, apa seumur hidupnya dia akan mendapatkan tatapan simpati dari rekan-rekannya? Mereka semua akan mengingatnya sebagai laki-laki yang ditinggal lari mempelai wanitanya. Bukan bayangan yang menyenangkan.

Ichigo berbailk memunggungi Byakuya, "Maaf, aku butuh waktu berpikir," katanya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Byakuya.

Byakuya tidak mencegahnya, mereka semua berada pada posisi yang sulit, bukan hanya Rukia, Ichigo, dirinya, bahkan Ukitake. Siapa yang menyangka sebuah lamaran akan berbuntut panjang pada semua kesedihan ini. Sama seperti Ichigo dia juga butuh waktu untuk memikirkan jalan keluar terbaik. Bahkan sejak lamaran itu sampai padanya, Byakuya terus memikirkan jalan keluar terbaik bagi Rukia.

Seandainya saja adik angkatnya itu adalah orang yang egois yang hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri, tanpa memikirkan siapapun, langsung menolak lamaran itu. Semunya tidak akan sesusah ini. Sayangnya Rukia adalah anak yang baik.

Lagi-lagi Byakuya menghela nafas, dia juga menyalahkan dirinya. Andai saja dulu dia langsung menolaknya. Tidak perlu memikirkan perasaan Ukitake atau terserah apa pendapat para anggota keluarga Kuchiki tentang sikapnya. Semua ini tidak perlu terjadi. Ya penyesalan selalu datang belakangan.

Byakuya berjalan ke temap tidunya. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur yang empuk itu. tubuhnya sudah lelah tapi saat ini dia belum boleh tidur. Otaknya masih memaksanya berpikir mencari solusi terbaik untuk mereka semua.

_Hisana, kalau kau bisa mendengarku, katakana padaku apa yang harus kulakuakn demi melindungi Rukia, adik kita, beritahu aku meskipun itu hanya lewat mimpi._

Akhirnya chapter 3 selesai juga *laplap keringat dulu*

Hm… kok kayaknya ceritanya makin nggak jelas gini ya? Maaf kalau sudah mengecewakan ~sembah sujud~

Thx buat w13nter, Ruki Yagami, dan semua yang sudah bersedia membaca cerita ini sampai sini.

Halah makin lebay aja. Gayanya kayak writer best seller aja. ngumpetin muka di sarung bantal dulu.

Ditunggu selalu saran dan kritiknya.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer belong to Kubo-sensei

Tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan Ichigo selain makan tidur dirumah Shiba Kukaku sambil menunggu hari pernikahan Rukia-Ukitake tiba. Dan besok adalah hari besar itu. padahal sampai detik ini Ichigo belum mengambil keputusan. Semakin hari hatinya semakin bimbang. Tidak pernah hatinya sebimbing ini, terlebih ketika mendengar langsung dari mulut Kukaku alasan dari keputusannya membantu Ukitake.

'Maaf, aku tidak menyangka akan jadi serumit ini!' katanya santai. Kalimat itu meluncur mulus dari bibirnya ketika Ichigo yang kalap menodongkan zanpakutou-nya sekembalinya dari rumah Kuchiki. Ichigo meneriaki Kukaku atas sikapnya yang membuat dia dan Rukia jadi menderita begini. Dia terus mencaci maki Kukaku dan menyalahkannya. Menumpahkan semua kekesalan yang seharian dia pendam.

'Sudah selesai ngomelnya?' tanya Kukaku tetap tenang. Ichigo yang kehabisan nafas karena terus –terusan mengomel menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tatami dengan posisi tidur terlentang.

'Aku masih belum puas!' balas Ichigo sengit.

Kukaku mengambil posisi duduk di dekat kepala Ichigo. Mata bulatnya menatap Ichigo. Dia menghela nafas sekali. Cukup dengan melihatnya Kukaku bisa merasakn keresahan dan putus asanya Ichigo. Baru kali ini dia melihat si rambut orange tidak bersemangat.

'Maaf deh maaf, tujuan awalku hanya ingin membantu Ukitake dan Rukia, itu saja!' lagi-lagi Kukaku minta maaf dengan santai seolah-olah semua itu bukan masalah besar.

'Bukannya tujuan utamamu membuat Rukia menderita, balas dendam atas sakit hatimu karena dia membunuh Kaien!' lagi-lagi Ichigo berkata ketus.

Kukaku membuang jauh-jauh pandangannya. Sesaat kilasan gambar kenangan Kaien kembali diputar dalam benaknya. Dulu dia memang sempat marah pada Rukia, menyalahkan Rukia karena membunuh saudaranya. Tapi itu dulu. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu rasa sakit di hatinya mulai terobati dan dia mulai belajar merelakan dan memaafkan. Dendam dan kemarahan sudah lama hilang dari hatinya.

'Jadi seperti itu ya aku dimatamu?' katanya pada Ichigo. 'Aku tidak pernah tahu kalian saling mencintai. Bukankah dulu waktu pertama kali kemari kau bilang ingin menyelamatkannya karena balas budi. Karena itu kupikir hubungan kalian hanya sebatas teman.'

'Dulu memang begitu! Aku juga tidak tahu kapan aku mulai menyukainya,' kata Ichigo membela diri.

'Yah, sejauh yang aku tahu, orang yang di cintai Rukia adalah Kaien, kakaku. Kupikir mungkin kalau ada laki-laki lain disisinya, Rukia bisa melupakan Kaien dengan mudah. Aku tahu dia tidak bermaksud membunuhnya. Bisa kubayangkan rasa bersalah dan penderitannya selama ini karena membunuh orang yang dicintainya.'

'Itu sudah lama sekali kan?'

Kukaku menjawab dengan anggukan. 'Tapi dalamnya luka hati manusia tidak terukur oleh waktu, Ichigo! Aku hanya ingin dia terbebas dari belenggu masa lalu. Itu saja!' lalu Kukaku berdiri dan meninggalkan Ichigo.

Ichigo tersadar dari lamunanya. Kata-kata terakhir Kukaku terus terdengar di otaknya, setiap hari. Dia tidak lagi menyalahkan Kukaku. Maksudnya baik. Siapa yang menyangka akan berakhir begini. Karena itu juga Ichigo jadi kepikiran tentang perasaan Rukia pada cinta pertamanya, Kaien.

Ichigo jadi berpikir apakah Rukia mencintainya melebihi cintanya pada Kaien. Bagaimana sakitnya hati gadis itu ketika dia menghunuskan pedang ke tubuh Kaien dan menyaksikan detik-detik terakhir kematian orang yang dicintai. Ichigo tidak bisa membayangkan.

kalau sampai hari ini Kaien masih hidup dan Rukia masih mencintainya, apa dia akan tetap menerima lamaran itu? Ichigo terus berpikir dan berpikir. Mungkin cinta Rukia padanya tidak sedalam cintanya pada Kaien karena itu dia memutuskan menerima lamaran Ukitake. Mungkin setelah setahun menikah dia akan melupakan dirinya dan mencintai suaminya apa adanya.

Ukitake juga bukan lelaki yang buruk, suka tidak suka, Ichigo harus mengakui dia lebih baik dari dirinya. Lebih bijaksana dan lebih bisa diandalkan. Bukan anak SMU seperti dirinya yang suka bertindak tanpa pikir panjang. Dimana kelebihannya dibandingkan Ukitake. Laki-laki itu juga lebih dulu mengenalnya.

'Masih bepikir juga!' kedatangan ganju yang tiba-tiba memaksa Ichigo berhenti berpikir. Selama tinggal di rumah ini raut wajah yang ditampilkan Ichigo hanya raut wajah orang strees dan bingung.

'Iya,' jawab Ichigo. 'Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?' Ichigo malah balik bertanya.

'Pertanyaan serupa sudah kau tanyakan padaku lebih dari seratus kali. Jawabanku tetap sama, sebanyak pertanyaan yang kau ucapkan, pergi dan rebut dia! Titik!'

Ichigo memaksakan sebuah senyum diwajah. Kalau dia tidak bertemu Byakuya malam itu, kalau dia tidak mendengar ucapan Kukaku, jawaban ganju sudah menjadi keputusannya.

'Hidup tidak semudah itu! ini jauh lebih rumit dibandingkan ketika aku menyelamatkan dia dari tiang gantungan.'

'Apa bedanya! Apa saat itu kau berpikir bahwa yang kau lakukan adalah kriminalitas tingkat tinggi. Apa saat itu kau berpikir bagaimana nasib kalian berdua setelah menyelamatkan diri?'

Ichigo menatap biji mata ganju. Setiap kali dia mendengar ganju berkata begitu dia merasa sedikit keberaniannya bangkit, lalu setelah laki-laki besar itu pergi, hatinya kembali menciut.

'Sejak kapan kau jadi laki-laki pengecut begini?'

Ichigo diam saja dikatai pengecut oleh ganju, memang itulah keadaannya saat ini.

Ganju menepuk pundak Ichigo dua kali sebelum pergi. 'Tinggal besok, itu kesempatan terakhirmu!' pesan terakhir ganju sebelum menghilang dari pandangan Ichigo.

'Aku tahu!' jawab Ichigo untuk dirinya sendiri. Ini kesempatan terakhirnya. Dan Ichigo sudah mengambil keputusan, keputusan yang bukan berdasar pada keinginannya saja, tapi keinginan Rukia juga.

'Ichigo!' Rukia memekik kaget ketika memasuki kamarnya dan menemukan sosok Ichigo sedang duduk santai dia atas ranjang.

'Yo!' sapa Ichigo sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

'Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Ichigo!' bentak Rukia.

Ichigo buru-buur berdiri, berlari ke arah Rukia lalu mendekap mulutnya dari belakang hingga tubuh mereka bersentuhan.

Rukia menarik paksa tangan Ichigo dimulutnya hingga tangan kekar itu terjatuh ke pundaknya. 'Apa-apaan ini!' protes Rukia.

Ichigo yang panik tanpa sadar melah mendekap tubuh Rukia hingga dadanya berhimpitan dengan punggung Rukia.

'Lepaskan aku Ichigo!'

Ichigo tidak menuruti, dia malah mendekap Rukia semakin erat. Satu tangan melingkar di pundak, satunya lagi melingkar di perut Rukia.

'Akan kulepaskan setelah kau tenang!' janji Ichigo.

Badan Rukia bergerak meronta, memaksa melepaskan diri dari pelukan erat Ichigo. Sayang usahanya sia-sia saja. Tenaganya tidak sebanding dengan pelukan erat Ichigo.

'Aku teriak!' ancam Rukia.

'Silahkan dan mereka akan tahu kau memasukan laki-laki ke kamar sebelum hari pernikahanmu!' balas Ichigo.

Kata-kata barusan seperti pukulan telak bagi Rukia. Bodohnya dia, karena panic dia sampai tidak memikirkan kemungkinan itu. untung saja Ichigo menyadarkannya sebelum dia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Akhirnya Rukia berhenti meronta dia pasrah saja.

Sunyi. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bergerak dan berbicara selama hampir semenit. Yang terdengar hanya nafas mereka berdua. Dekapan Ichigo yang begitu erat membuat Rukia bisa mendengar detak jantung Ichigo. Rukia sendiri bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang seirama dengan detak jantung laki-laki yang memeluknya saat ini. Detakan yang keras yang membuat dadanya sakit.

Ichigo sendiri mulai menyadari posisinya yang menguntungkan, memeluk Rukia seperti ini adalah sesuatu yang hanya terjadi dalam mimpinya. Sekarang mimpi itu jadi nyata. Semua urusan pernikahan dan penyelamatan menguap dari kepalanya. Yang ada dibenaknya saat ini hanya tubuh Rukia yang begitu nyata dan aroma wangi cewek itu.

Sayangnya ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bermesra-mesraan. Tujuannya menyelinap bukan untuk ini. Ada sesuatu yang harus dia lakukan, sesuatu yang menyangkut keputusan yang harus diambilnya besok.

Dengan berat hati Ichigo melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Rukia lalu dengan lembut membalik tubuh mungil itu hinggi kini mereka saling berhadapan. Rukia menunduk, dia memang sengaja menghindari kontak mata dengan Ichigo. Ichigo tidak tinggal diam, dengan lembut dia mengangkat dagu Rukia hingga bola mata mereka saling bertemu.

'Rukia,' panggilnya lirih.

Rukia memalingkan pandangannya. Suara lirih Ichigo sudah cukup untuk membuat hatinya goyah.

'Aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia, itu saja.'

'Aku sudah bahagia!' Rukia berbohong dan kebohongan itu tergambar jelas diwajahnya.

'Lihat aku Rukia, lalu ulangi ucapanmu tadi!' paksa Ichigo. Tangan Ichigo membelai dengan kasar rambut Rukia, menelusuri rambut hitam itu dengan jarinya. Dia ingin mendekap kepala itu di dadanya memeluknya tanpa harus melepaskan.

'LEPASKAN AKU!' Rukia menepis tangan Ichigo. Dia menatap lurus mata Ichigo. 'Aku mohon pergilah, tolong jangan siksa aku seperti ini!' Rukia mengatakannya dengan mata merah berkaca-kaca. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai butiran pertama air mata jatuh ke pipinya.

'Aku mohon, Ichigo, mengertilah!'

'Aku tidak mau mengerti!' bentak Ichigo.

'Kamu egois, Ichigo!'

'Aku egois karena keegoisan mu membuatku gila!'

Rukia terdiam. Rasanya sakit dibilang egois oleh laki-laki yang dicintainya. Kenapa Ichigo tidak mau mengerti juga. Rukia merasa sudah berkorban terlalu banyak. Tapi kenapa malah dia yang dikatai egois. Selama ini dia merasa tidak ada yang lebih menderita dibanding dirinya. Dia yang harus berkorban demi kepentingan dan kebahagiaan semua orang.

'Kamu tidak tahu Ichigo, kamu tidak tahu penderitaanku,' Rukia berkata sambil menahan isak tangis, butir pertama air mata sudah meluncur turun ke pipinya.

Ichigo menatap Rukia, memandang iba pada wajah yang menderita itu. Ichigo mengepalkan telapak tangannya. Amarahnya memuncak, dia ingin menuntut balas pada semua yang telah membuat gadis didepannya menangis dan menderita seperti ini. Sayangnya dia tidak bisa.

Sudah saatnya dia menjalankan rencananya, maka dengan kasar dia memegang dagu Rukia, memaksanya menengadah, mentap wajahnya. Lalu dengan penuh hasrat dia mencium bibir Rukia. Lalu tangannya berpindah dari dagu ke bagian belakang kepala Rukia, sedikit menarik rambut Rukia supaya gadis itu tidak bisa memalingkan wajahnya. Tangan yang satunya lagi sudah berada di pinggang Rukia. Dia sudah mengunci Rukia, memaksanya jadi miliknya.

Rukia melakuakn perlawanan yang tidak berarti sedikitpun bagi Ichigo. Kedua tangannya dia gunakan untuk mendorong tubuh Ichigo. Ichigo sama sekali tidak bergerak, dia tetap mengunci gerakan Rukia dan memaksakan ciumannya. Rukia bisa merasakan lidah Ichigo yang bergerak liar di rongga mulutnya. Dia ingin membalasnya, ciuman Ichigo yang begitu memaksa. Menuntut Rukia jadi miliknya. Tapi tidak boleh! Dia tidak boleh memberi harapan semu pada Ichigo maupun pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada masa depan untuk cinta mereka.

Tangan Rukia terjatuh lemas disamping tubuhnya. Dia sudah tidak melawan, tapi juga tidak membalas. Dia biarkan Ichigo bertindak seusakanya terhadap dirinya. Apa yang terjadi padanya begitu indah. Sayang semuanya hanya akan berlalu sebagai kenangan manis yang menyakitkan. Rukia memejamkan matanya. Air mata terus mengalir tanba bisa dia bendung membasahi wajahnya juga wajah Ichigo. Sebuah gigitan kecil di bibir bawah Rukia mengakhiri ciuman Ichigo. Pelan-pelan dia melepas tangannya dari tubuh Rukia seolah tidak tega.

'Kalau besok, kau masih bisa menerima ciuman pernikahanmu dengan Ukitake, aku akan merelakanmu, jika tidak….' Ichigo tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dia mengecup lembut dahi Rukia lalu pergi lewat salah satu jendela kamar Rukia. Tujuannya sudah terlaksana meski dengan cara yang kurang terhormat. Reaksi Rukia besoklah yang akan menjadi keputusannya.

Rukia membuka matanya pelan. Dia sudah tahu Ichigo berada jauh darinya. Ciuman tadi masih membekas dalam ingatannya. Ciuman yang begitu diinginkannya selama ini. Rukia mendekap dadanya dengan kedua tangan. Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang, sama persis seperti Ichigo memeluknya tadi. _Aku benci kamu Ichigo! Kenapa kamu begitu egois, membuatku menderita begini_! Rintih Rukia.

'Rukia,' panggil Byakuya dari balik pintu.

'Ya,' balas Rukia dia berusaha menjawab dengan suara senormal mungkin. Buru-buru dia menyisir rambutnya yang sempat acak-acakan dengan tangan kiri dan membersihkan daerah sekitar pipi dan bawah mata dengan tangan kanannya sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

'_Nii_-_sama_, ada apa? Kata Rukia setelah membuka pintu kamar dan mempersilahkan kakaknya masuk.

Byakuya menatap dingin Rukia. Mata adiknya masih merah meski bekas butiran air mata itu telah hilang. Dia ingin melakukan sesuatu, tapi tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Akhirnya dia hanya bisa mengusap lembut pipi Rukia dengan jemarinya yang panjang dan langsing.

'Kamu menangis?' tanya Byakuya.

Rukia menjawab dengan tetap diam yang berarti meng-iya-kan pertanyaan kakaknya barusan.

'Ada yang ingin kamu bicarakan?'

Rukia menggeleng pelan.

Byakuya melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Rukia, menunggu sebentar, siapa tahu adiknya berubah pikiran. Ternyata sama saja, Rukia tetap menatapnya dengan mata merah dalam diam.

'Tidurlah, besok hari penting-mu!' perintahnya.

'iya, _Nii_-_sama_.'

Byakuya berbalik dan sebelum pergi dia meninggalkan pesan. 'Pintu kamarku tidak terkunci, datanglah kapanpun. Aku bersedia mendengarkanmu dan membantumu sebisaku!'

'Terima kasih, _Nii_-_sama_.' Rukia menutup pintu dan berjalan kembali ke ranjang. Menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang yang empuk dan membenamkan kepalanya di bantal. Dadanya semakin sakit. Air mata membanjiri permukaan bantal.

_Kenapa kalian begitu baik! Ichigo, _Nii_-_sama_. Kalau kalian sebaik ini, aku semakin tidak yakin dengan keputusanku! Bagaimana bisa aku menghadari pernikahanku besok!_ Rukia terus menangis dan menangis sampai matanya lelah dan tertidur sambil sesekali terdengar isakan tangis yang masih tersisa.

ditunggu repiuw nya buat karya saya yang makin hari kok rasanya makin gajebo begini.


	5. Chapter 5

Characters belong to Kubo sensei

Beta Reader by Sava Kaladze

Rukia berjalan pelan menyusuri karpet merah panjang yang dibentangkan dari pintu gerbang hingga altar tempat upacara pernikahan yang akan dipimpin oleh Yamamoto Genryuusai dilangsungkan. Gaun putihnya yang dipenuhi oleh manik-manik cantik dan disulam membentuk bunga-bunga kecil yang indah terasa begitu berat dan menghalangi kakinya melangkah. Byakuya berjalan di sisinya_,_ menggantikan posisi seorang ayah yang mengantar anak perempuannya ke pelaminan.

Ichigo yang duduk di sebelah Ganju, tidak dapat memalingkan terus menatap sosok cantik Rukia dalam gaun putih. Hatinya gusar, tentu saja, karena sebentar lagi kisah cintanya akan ditentukan akhirnya. Apakah akan menjadi akhir yang bahagia untuknya, atau malah bahagia untuk Ukitake.

Rukia berjalan pelan menuju tempat mempelai laki-laki berdiri, Ukitake Juushiro. Tidak mau kalah dengan mempelai wanitanya, hari ini Ukitake juga terlihat luar biasa tampan. Dia sengaja memilih memakai _tuxedo_ warna putih dengan dasi merah tua menghiasi ujung kerahnya. Rambut putihnya yang indah diikat ke belakang, membuat dia terlihat lebih mudah. Upacara pernikahan ini memang sengaja dirancang dalam nuansa barat dengan warna putih sebagai tema utama.

Bukan hanya para mempelai, hampir seluruh tamu memakai gaun warna putih. Bisa dipastikan semua petinggi di Soul Society hadir di acara ini. Para _taichou_ duduk di barisan paling depan di sebelah kiri. Sedangkan para wakilnya duduk di barisan belakangnya.

Khusus bagian keluarga ditempatkan di kolom sebelah kanan. Termasuk diantara mereka keluarga Shiba dan Kurosaki. Tidak seperti tamu lainnya, Ichigo tetap memakai seragam shinigaminya, hitam, yang melambangkan suasa hatinya saat ini. Berduka_._ Yang tidak biasa dari penampilannya hanya zanpakutou-nya yang hari ini tidak bertengger di punggungnya. Memang tidak ada seorang pun yang membawa zanpakutou mereka hari ini, kecuali Yamamoto, yang menggunakan zanpakuto-nya sebagai tongkat bantu berjalan. _Siapa juga yang butuh benda tajam begitu di hari yang berbahagia ini_, pikir mereka, yang ada mereka justru berlomba tampil semenakjubkan mungkin.

Ritual pernikahan dimulai. Pembacaan doa, lalu saling bertukar janji untuk sehidup semati dalam kondisi apapun hingga maut yang memisahkan mereka. Tukar cincin pernikahan. Dan sebagai penutup dari semua ritual panjang yang harus diikuti meski terasa berat dan membosankan, saat yang tidak diharapkan tiba juga, _Wedding_ _kiss_. Ukitake akan mencium Rukia di depan semua tamu undangan.

Rukia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Dalam hatinya dia menjerit, _Tidak_! Sementara otaknya terus mengingatkan dirinya akan ciuman Ichigo yang kasar kemarin malam. Rasa takut menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. _Tidak, dia tidak mau!_

Tanpa sadar Rukia memejamkan matanya begitu kuat. Tubuhnya bergetar. Bibir bawahnya dia gigit dan air mata mulai terlihat di ekor matanya.

Ukitake menatap bingung Rukia yang begitu ketakutan. Bingung. Dia tidak menemukan sebab atas sikap aneh Rukia, sampai semenit yang lalu terlihat baik-baik saja, tidak menunjukkan gejala keanehan sedikit pun.

Disatu sisi, di bangku penonton, Ichigo yang sudah bosan dengan semua ritual aneh itu meremas punggung kursi di depannya. Pemandangan paling menakutkan akan segera dipertontonkan. Dia ingin lari dari sana, tapi tidak bisa. Karena sebentar lagi dia harus mengambil keputusan dari reaksi Rukia.

Itulah tujuannya memberikan ciuman semalam di bibir Rukia, _supaya gadis itu mengingatnya dengan jelas saat ini._ Ketika dia akan melakukan _wedding_ _kiss_ dengan laki-laki yang tidak dicintainya. Kalau Rukia mampu melalui ini, Ichigo akan pergi dari kehidupannya. Ichigo menyimpulkan mungkin benar kata Kukaku, cinta Rukia padanya tidak sedalam cinta Rukia pada Kaien, sehingga berpisah dengannya dan menikah dengan laki-laki lain bukan masalah besar.

Tapi jika Rukia menunjukkan reaksi penolakan sedikit saja, Ichigo akan segera melompat dari tempatnya. Menerobos ke depan. Melewati siapapun yang menghalanginya, dan membawa Rukia pergi secepatnya.

Ukitake bukan laki-laki bodoh. Mempelajari reaksi Rukia yang menggigit bibir bawahnya membuatnya berkesimpulan Rukia, yang sekarang sudah menjadi istrinya, itu tidak ingin dicium olehnya. Dia memang tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada istrinya, satu yang pasti, Rukia menolak dirinya. Ukitake bisa memahami perasaan Rukia, karenanya sebelum semua mimpi indah ini berakhir, dia ingin memiliki satu kenangan manis.

Ukitake membungkukkan tubuhnya hingga wajah mereka berdekatan, lalu dia berbisik di telinga Rukia.

"Izinkan aku memiliki kenangan indah ini."

Mata Rukia terbuka. Dia tidak lagi menggigit bibir bawahnya, Rukia justru menatap Ukitake dengan pandangan bersalah. Ukitake semakin mendekatkan bibirnya. Rukia memejamkan matanya pelan. Lalu ciuman itu pun terjadi. Suasana riuh memenuhi seisi ruangan. tepuk tangan dan sorakan dari para undangan.

Ichigo meremas semakin keras. _Selesai sudah,_ pikirnya. Rukia bisa melupakan ciuman itu. ciuman semalam tidak berarti apapun baginya. Dia lebih memilih Ukitake. kepalanya tertunduk lemas. Sekarang dia lah yang harus berjuang keras melupakan Rukia. Ichigo meninggalkan bangkunya. Inilah saat yang tepat untuk pergi dari ruangan itu tanpa disadari siapapun, oleh ganju sekalipun yang ada disebelahnya.

Setelah ciuman lembut barusan, Ukitake kembali berbisik di telinga Rukia. "Pergilah!" katanya lembut. Rukia membuka matanya pelan. Lalu Ukitake menjauhkan dirinya dari Rukia, sebuah senyuman lembut dan sepasang mata sendu terukir di wajahnya yang menggambarkan betapa bijaksannaya laki-laki itu. Dia sadar bukan dia yang bisa membahagiakan wanita di depannya. Bersamanya hanya akan membuatnya menderita lebih dalam. Kenangan selama sebulan menjadi tunangan gadis itu sudah lebih dari cukup baginya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Rukia," katanya pelan sebelum dia berteriak keras yang membuat semua yang ada disana tercengan kaget. "KUROSAKI ICHIGO! AMBILAH KEKASIHMU!"

Rukia menatap bingung Ukitake. _Inikah arti dari dua bisikannya barusa_n? Pikir Rukia. _Tapi, kenapa Juushiro-san? Apa maksud semua ini?_

Semua penonton menatap bingung pada Ukitake, lalu pandangan mereka beralih pada sosok Ichigo yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu keluar.

Ichigo diam mematung, sama bingungnya dengan yang lain. _Dia menyuruhku membawa Rukia kabur?_, Ichigo bertanya-tanya. Dan jawaban itu dia dapatkan segera dari sebuah senyum Ukitake yang sengaja dituju untuknya.

Tanpa keraguan Ichigo berlari ke arah Rukia. Secepat kilat dia sudah sampai di samping Rukia. Mengapit lengan Rukia.

"Pergilah, jangan pedulikan aku. Doaku, semoga kalian bahagia selamanya," Ukitake menyerahkan Rukia pada Ichigo.

Ichigo mengangguk. Rukia yang masih belum tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya pasrah saja. Ichigo siap membawa Rukia pergi dari sana tanpa menyadari sepasang mata tajam yang menatapnya geram.

"TIDAK SEMUDAH ITU KUROSAKI ICHIGO!" teriak Yamamoto Genryuusai. Dia menarik zanpakutou-nya dan melepaskan _shikai_.

Semua terkejut. Tidak terkecuali Byakuya dan Ichigo. Ichigo yang tidak siap menarik Rukia dalam perlindungan dirinya dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai tameng dari api panas Ryujin Jakka. Byakuya tidak kalah gesitnya dia menarik Rukia menjauh dari bahaya. Gerak refleks dari kebiasaanya melindungi sang adik.

Serangan pertama berhasil dihindari Ichigo.

Pesta meriah itu mulai berubah jadi medan pertempuran. Mereka yang lemah sibuk melarikan diri, yang kuat mulai terpecah jadia dua kubu. Pendukung Yamamoto dan pendukung Ukitake. Mereka yang mendukung Ukitake kebanyakan adalah anak buahnya. Sedangkan yang mendukung Yamamoto adalah mereka yang menganggap tindakan ukitake adalah penghinaan besar bagi Yamamoto. Sudah ratusan tahuan dia menantikan saat ini, melihat murid yang paling dikasihinya menikah. Sengaja menyempatkan diri di tengah kesibukannya menghadiri pesta ini. Menjadi saksi bagi pernikahan mereka. Dan apa balasanan Ukitake? Sikapanya tidak jauh berbeda dengan anak durhaka.

"Jangan!" teriak Ukitake mencoba menghalangi Yamamoto melakukan serangan kedua. Dengan reiatsu-nya dia membuat Ukitake dan beberapa yang lainnya yang mencoba menghentikannya terjatuh lemas.

Byakuya segera menarik lengan Ichigo sementara tangan satunya lagi membopong tubuh Rukia. "Cepat pergi!" perintahnya.

Ichigo mengamati sekelilingnya. "Tidak!" tolaknya tegas. Rasa setia kawan dan hutang budi membuatnya merasa bersalah kalau harus pergi dengan mengorbankan yang lain.

"Jangan bodoh! Kamu bukan lawannya. Kita semua bukan lawannya!" Byakuya mengingatkan.

"Aku akan menolong semuanya, kamu, Rukia, dan Ukitake, kita akan keluar dari sini dengan selamat! Bersama!"

"Dengan cara apa kamu akan melawannya!"

Ichigo baru tersadar, zanpakuto-nya tidak ada bersamanya.

"_Nii_-_sama_, aku juga tidak akan pergi jika yang lainnya tidak selamat!" Rukia buka mulut. Pendapatnya sama dengan Ichigo. Dia merasa berhutang budi pada Ukitake dan Byakuya. Apalagi semua ini karena kesalahannya. Sendainya saja tadi dia tidak bimbang, Ukitake tidak akan melakukan hal nekat begini. Mempermalukan diirnya sendiri dan sekarang harus berhadapan dengan Yamamoto Genryuusai kakek tua terkuat di Soul Society.

"ICHIGO!" teriak Yamamoto. Dia siap melancarkan serangan kedua. Kali ini sudah tidak ada yang melindunginya. Semua penghalang tadi sudah jatuh satu persatu. Hanya Ukitake yang sedang berusaha mati-matian bangkit berdiri.

Sudah tidak sempat berkelit. Ichigo menarik tangannya dari cengkraman Byakuya. Sekuat tenaga dia mendorong Byakuya dan Rukia hingga keduanya terpental keluar.

"PERGILAH! AKU AKAN MENYUSUL KALIAN!" teriak Ichigo. Sendirian dia melawan Yamamoto Genryuusai. Hanya dengan tangan kosong tanpa zanpakutou.

"Nyalimu besar juga bocah! Beraninya melawanku, mau melawan dengan cara apa tanpa zanpakuto-mu? Mau main tonjok? " Ledek Yamamoto.

"Kalau belum coba mana tahu hasilnya, lagipula apa susahnya melayangkan satu pukulan ke wajah keriputmu, kakek tua!" balas Ichigo.

"Berdiri saja sudah tidak mampu, mau memukulku? Menyedihkan!"

Ichigo memang sedang mati-matian menahan rasa sakit dari luka bakar hasil serangan kedua yang diterimanya langsung demi menyelamatkan Rukia dan Byakuya. Dia sendiri tidak yakin bisa menang melawan orang terkuat di Soul Society. Ichigo sengaja membual untuk mengulur waktu.

"Kalau kau mampu memukul wajahku, aku lepaskan kamu, bocah, juga gadis tengik itu!"

"OK! Jangan menjilat ludahmu sendiri ya pak tua!"

Diluar ruangan Rukia mati-matian melepaskan diri dari kakaknya, tujuannya satu kembali ke dalam dan menolong yang lain dengan kemampuannya yang pas-pasan.

"Ayo pergi!" Byakuya berusaha keras menyeret Rukia.

"Tidak, aku harus…"

Byakuya menarik paksa Rukia dan mencengkram erat lengannya sampai Rukia merintik kesakitan. "Apa yang bisa kamu lakukan! Menyerahkan diri untuk dipanggang! Pikirkan itu! Kamu hanya beban bagi mereka!" omel Byakuya. Seumur hidup baru kali ini Rukia melihat sang kakak memarahinya sepanjang ini.

"Tapi…" Rukia mau protes lagi, tapi apa yang dikatakan Byakuya benar juga akhirnya dia hanya bisa diam mengalah.

"Jangan sia-siakan perjuangan Ichigo! Aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang aman, setelah itu baru kembali menolong yang lain! Lagipula apa yang bisa kita perbuat tanpa zanpakutou!"

Rukia mengangguk setuju. Dia akhirnya bersedia pergi meninggalkan ruangan. _Jangan mati Ichigo_! _Pulanglah dengan selamat_! Doanya.

Dua hari sudah berlalu, saat ini Rukia bersembunyi di sebuah apartment mewah di pusat kota Tokyo. Byakuya sengaja melakukan itu supaya jejak mereka lebih susah dilacak dibanding harus bersembunyi di Soul Society.

Seharin ini Rukia terus menatap pintu masuk ke apartment-nya. Menunggu kedatangan kakaknya. Setelah membawa Rukia kemari Byakuya langsung kembali ke SoulSociety. Menepati kata-katanya menyelamatkan Ichigo dan lainnya.

Samar-samar terdengar suara langkah kaki dari luar. Lalu suara kunci diputar. Rukia langsung berlari. Dia tahu yang datang adalah kakaknya. Rukia buru-buru datang menghampiri.

"Bagaimana, _Nii_-_sama_?" tanyanya harap-harap cemas setelah melihat kakaknya datang sendiri.

Byakuya hanya menggeleng dua kali.

"Apa maksudmu, _Nii_-_sama_!" Rukia mencengkram lengan Byakuya, mukanya mulai pucat.

"Aku tidak tahu, saat aku tiba, pertempuran sudah selesai. Tempat itu kacau balau!"

"Ichigo dan Ukitake-taichou tidak ada disana?"

Byakuya lagi-lagi hanya menggeleng. "Aku menemui Unohana yang sedang mengobati para korban. Katanya Ichigo berhasil melarikan diri, ditolong Ukitake. Sayangnya lukanya cukup parah! Unohana sendiri tidak yakin bisa menyelamatkannya."

Rukia melepas cengkramannya. Mendekap mulutnya. Kepalanya menggeleng. Kenyataan ini terlalu mengejutkannya. "Aku akan mencarinya!"

Byakuya langsung menahannya. "Tidak sekarang."

"Tapi…"

"Keadaan tidak aman untuk kita. Kakek tua itu marah besar, dia memerintahkan semua anak buahnya mencari kita, hidup atau mati! Sikap Ukitake kemaren seperti tamparan besar baginya. Bagi dia Ukitake sudah seperti anaknya sendiri."

"Maksudnya kita, aku dan _Nii_-_sama_?" Rukia bertanya bingung. Karena dia berpikir hanya diirnya yang bersalah. Harusnya hanya dia yang diburu.

"Ya, kita, aku, kamu, Ukitake dan Ichigo!"

Rukia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Kakinya terlalu lemas untuk berdiri tanpa penyangga. Dia tidak menyangka semuanya akan berakhir kacau seperti ini. Bukan hanya dia dan sang kakak, Ichigo bahkan Ukitake yang berada di posisi paling tidak menguntungkan juga ikut diburu. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Mungkin selamanya kita harus tinggal disini, sambil mencari Ichigo dan Ukitake." Byakuya memapah Rukia masuk ke dalam. Mendudukannya di sofa yang empuk, lalu mengambil segelas air putih untuknya. "Minumlah supaya tenang." Byakuya memberikan gelas di tangannya lalu duduk di sebelah Rukia. Rukia mengambil gelas tersebut dan langsung meneguknya.

"Aku yakin Ichigo pasti selamat! Setidaknya dia tidak sendiri, ada Ukitake dan ayahnya. Keluarga Kurosaki juga menghilang dari Karakura. Ada dua orang shinigami hebat bersamanya."

Rukia mengangguk setuju.

"Maaf, _Nii_-sama, gara-gara aku…" Rukia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, dia meremas gelas di tangan sekuat tenaga sebagai ganti keinginannya berteriak.

"Aku sudah memperhitungkan semuanya, aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Yang lain kurasa juga begitu! Jangan menaruh semuanya dipundakmu!" Byakuya mengusap lembut rambut Rukia.

Rukia terbengong. "_Nii_-_sama_," panggilnya.

Byakuya menjawab dengan tatapan matanya.

"Baru kali ini _Nii_-_sama_ bicara panjang lebar seperti ini. Sebenarnya semenjak kedatangan mereka kemari sikap kakaknya memang jadi lebih hangat. Tidak irit bicara, tidak sedingin dulu.

"Tidak suka?" tanya Byakuya kaget mendengar ucapan Rukia barusan.

Rukia menggelang. "Suka, hanya sedikit aneh saja."

"Aku bukan kepala keluarga Kuchiki lagi. Tidak perlu bersikap kaku dengan adikku sendiri." Byakuya lagi-lagi mengusap lembut kepala Rukia sebelum beranjak dari duduknya. "Tidurlah! Pulihkan staminamu! Besok kita mulai mencari mereka!"

"Iya." Rukia menjawab dengan anggukan

Rukia baru masuk ke kamar setengah jam kemudian. Dia butuh waktu untuk sendiri dan merenung. Malam ini dia harus tidur nyenyak. Tidak boleh menangis. Besok dia yakin akan menemukan Ichigo. Dan saat bertemu nanti dia ingin memberikan senyum termanisnya. Memeluk Ichigo erat tanpa pernah melepaskannya lagi.

***End***

thx buat sava yang sudah memberi banyak masukan

juga buat semua yg sudah ngereview cerita ini dan nge add fav

maaf kalau ending nya kurang memuaskan.


End file.
